What The Heck!
by Parseltongve
Summary: Baru pulang dari misi jangka panjangnya, Madara menemukan informasi bahwa klannya dibantai klan Senju selama ia pergi? /Happy Birthday, Madara! Short Oneshot!, Ide absurd, Not YAOI.


What The Heck?

Genre : Campur aduk

Rate : K+

Main Character : Madara U, Hashirama S

Summary : Baru pulang dari misi jangka panjangnya, Madara menemukan informasi bahwa klannya dibantai klan Senju selama ia pergi? /Happy Birthday, Madara! Short Oneshot!, Ide absurd, Not YAOI.

Happy Reading~

* * *

"Apa katamu barusan? Kau yakin?" Tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar dingin. Kedua mata hitamnya menatap tajam pria didepannya yang merupakan sepupunya itu.

"Untuk apa aku sampai lari dari Konoha jika aku berbohong, Madara!? Senju mengira kita akan melakukan pemberontakan karena penduduk Konoha yang takut denganmu. Apalagi kau pemimpin klan Uchiha.. Aku juga tidak tah mengapa Hashirama berubah tiba-tiba seperti itu, tetapi kita harus pergi dari Konoha. Sekarang hanya kita berdua yang tersisa.." Jelas pria itu panjang lebar.

Keadaannya sudah membuktikannya. Darah di bajunya, penampilan berantakan dan ia kehabisan chakra.

"Aku tidak mau kabur seperti pengecut! Aku akan membalaskan dendam anggota klan Uchiha dan menyiksa Hashirama secara perlahan hingga kematian adalah wujud kasihanku padanya.." Geram sang kepala klan Uchiha dengan EMS aktif di kedua matanya.

"Hashirama menggunakan teknik Mokuton terbaiknya untuk menghancurkan compound Uchiha beserta anggota klan! Hanya aku yang selamat karena para tetua memintaku untuk memberitahukan ini padamu! Kita dianggap berbahaya dan seharusnya kita tidak menerima perjanjian damai waktu itu jika pada akhirnya jadi begini! Lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi sejenak." Madara terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan yang diterimanya dari Hikaku.

Biasanya, hal – hal seperti ini akan ia pikirkan sejenak dengan kepala dingin. Namun tidak kali ini karena ia tidak menyangka sahabat masa kecilnya, Hashirama bisa setega itu dan melakukan hal seperti itu!? Dan dengan hal ini, Hashirama sudah secara resmi mengibarkan bendera perangnya ke Sang Hantu Uchiha. Madara akan membuatnya mengingat mengapa ia disebut sebagai Hantu Uchiha

"Tidak, sudah kubilang aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Hikaku! Jika kau bersikeras ingin pergi, silahkan. Namun aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.." Ucap Madara dengan dingin dan meninggalkan Hikaku yang masih terduduk dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Hashirama.. aku akan membunuhmu dan dengan darahmu, aku akan membalaskan kematian anggota klanku! Walaupun aku harus bertarung mati-matian denganmu! Bahkan hingga aku mati, akan kuseret juga kau untuk mati bersamaku menuju bagian terdalam neraka, brengsek!"

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan pun menggantikan sepasang mata hitam kelamnya dan dengan satu kali lompatan, Madara Uchiha pergi menuju Konoha dengan kecepatan penuh dan meninggalkan Hikaku yang terdiam dengan wajah shock.

'Ini.. gawat.. sepertinya aku berlebihan..' Pikir Hikaku yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Ia berharap, Hashirama tidak akan menjadi seonggok daging hangus disaat ia sampai di Konoha nanti.

'Cih, Tobirama-teme. Dia terlalu berlebihan dengan membuatku luka seperti ini..

* * *

Malam hati adalah waktu yang tepat bagi sang Hantu Uchiha untuk melancarkan aksinya. Sesampainya di Konoha, Madara langsung berjalan dengan santainya dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat, membuat banyak penduduk Konoha yang langsung lari ke tempat lain. Mungkin karena takut dengan murkanya dan penampilannya yang seperti iblis yang sedang mencari mangsa.

Madara pun mencari-cari sumber chakra Hashirama dan ia pun menemukan chakra tersebut berada didalam kantor Hokage dan dengan shunsinnya ia langsung menuju ketempat Hashirama karena ia sebagai dewa kematian yang akan memberikan kematian yang menyakitkan bagi Hashirama karena telah berani membantai klannya hanya karena alasan seperti itu.

Hashirama yang sedang bekerja pun merasakan kehadiran seseorang dan saat ia menengok kedepannya, sebuah tinju melayang tepat diwajahnya dan membuatnya terpental hingga keluar jendela dan terjatuh dari ruang kerjanya.

Diatas, ia bisa melihat Madara berdiri dengan chakra yang dipusatkan di kedua kakinya agar menempel di atap dan dengan murkanya menatap nyalang dirinya dengan EMS miliknya yang berputar dengan liar.

"Senju brengsek... akan kubunuh kau dan tubuhmu akan kupotong-potong hingga menjadi partikel terkecil! Dan akan kuberikan potongan tubuhmu untuk makanan dari jiwa-jiwa anggota klanku yang kelaparan di alam sana!" Ucapnya dengan nada penuh kebencian disaat melihat sahaba-.. bukan. Tapi mantan sahabatnya itu bangun dari posisi jatuhnya dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat seringaian gila yang ada diwajah Hashirama.

"Ooohh.. Mada-chan sudah kembali dari misi jangka panjangnya? Kenapa kau malah meninjuku dan bukannya memberi laporan misimu padaku, hmm? Ah ya, kau pasti mendengar jika aku membunuh anggota klanmu? Asal kau tahu, mereka berniat melakukan pemberontakan pada Konoha dan sebagai Hokage, aku harus mengeliminasi semua musuh yang ada.. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan biasanya? Untuk mengeliminasi musuh sebelum menjadi masalah besar?" Madara semakin kesal mendengarnya.

Sejak kapan Hashirama berubah seperti ini? Menjadi monster yang bahkan lebih keji dari dirinya yang sudah dianggap monster oleh penduduk Konoha?

"Aku akan memberikan laporannya, yaitu laporan kematianmu hari ini karena sudah berani membantai klanku!" Teriak Madara sembari memasang segel jutsunya.

"Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku!" Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Madara melepaskan jutsu api berintensitas besar yang pada akhirnya ikut membakar beberapa gedung di Konoha.

"Suiton : Suijinhekki!" Datang lagi sebuah suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Sosok itu pun melompat kesebelah sang Hokage dengan tatapan datarnya sembari menatap Madara yang sudah siap dengan senjata Gunbai dan Kamanya.

"Uchiha, apa maumu disini?!" Tanya sosok itu dengan nada datar. Madara yang mendengarnya kembali menggemeletukkan giginya saat ia melihat pembunuh adiknya itu. Tobirama. Tidak diragukan lagi, kakak-beradik Senju itu pasti berkomplot. Tobirama pasti mencuci otak Hashirama agar mau membantai klannya itu.

"Mauku katamu? Mauku adalah nyawa kalian!" Teriaknya dan ia pun melaju dengan cepat dan melaju kearah Tobirama dan Hashirama.

Senjata-senjata dan jutsu-jutsu pun saling beradu dan setelah satu jam bertarung, ia melihat Hashirama dan Tobirama yang berniat untuk kabur. Heh, mereka tidak akan lepas dari genggaman tangannya.

Ia melihat Hashirama dan Tobirama menaiki gunung patung wajah Hokage. Hm.. kelihatannya mereka sudah memilih tempat untuk mati huh?

"Yasaka no Magatama!" Ucap Madara sembari melemparkan enam buah magatama yang saling terhubung dari keenam tangan Susano'onya.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

Dengan lincah kedua kakak beradik Senju itu menghindari serangan mematikan yang diberikan Madara. Madara yang tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya lari pun langsung mengejarnya, dan masih terselubung dengan Susano'o birunya itu.

Sesampainya Madara diatas, Madara sudah berniat untuk melepaskan jutsu katon berintensitas besarnya jika ia tidak dihentikan oleh sebuah pemandangan yang hampir membuat ke-Uchiha-annya menghilang.

Oiroke no jutsu. Jutsu mesum ciptaan Hashirama. Heh, jutsu tidak berguna seperti itu tidak akan mampu mengalahkannya dan Madara pun langsung meninju kembali sang Hokage yang pada akhirnya terpental dan langsung membuat kubah kayu raksasa saat ia melihat Madara sudah melepaskan jutsu apinya.

Blarr!

Ledakan pun terjadi dan pada akhirnya menciptakan asap berwarna abu-abu yang menghalangi pandangan. Seketika, Madara merasakan banyak chakra didepannya dan saat asap itu menghilang, ia melihat sebuah kerumunan orang yang menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman lebar. Dan yang terpenting...

"Tanjoubi Omedeto, Madara-sama!" Ucap kerumunan itu serempak dengan wajah ceria mereka.

"Huh?" Madara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat anggota klannya berdiri semua dihadapannya. Lengkap, tidak ada anggota tubuh yang hilang dan juga dengan senyuman?

Apa – apaan ini? Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Trank! Trank!

Gunbai dan Kama Madara pun terjatuh seketika dan Madara pun sampai terduduk ketanah karena ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Klannya dibantai kan? Kenapa mereka masih disini? Kecuali..

"Senju!" Teriak Madara dengan nada marah saat ia melihat Hashirama yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat ekspresi Madara yang konyol itu.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini, Hah!?" Tanya Madara dengan nada marah dan Sharingan masih aktif tentunya.

"Itu semua ide dari Hokage-sama, Madara-sama..." Ucap salah satu tetua klan Uchiha.

"Apa? Ide Hashirama? Ide apa? Dan mengapa harus membuat berita palsu jika klanku telah dibantai, hah?! " Tanya Madara yang masih marah tentunya.

"Gomen ne, Mada-chan. Alasanku simpel. Ini adalah kejutan untukmu!" Kata Hashirama dengan semangat.

"Kejutan?! Kejutan apa? Kau akan membuat seorang nenek tua mati karena shock jika kau memberinya kejutan sperti ini!"

"Ya! Yang namanya kejutan harus mengaggetkan bukan? Lagipula hari ini ulang tahunmu, lho!" Kata Hashirama lagi.

Madara pun berpikir sejenak dan setelah semua puzzle terpasang sempurna, ia baru mengerti apa yang dilakukan Hashirama sekarang. Ulang tahun? Ah ya, ia melupakannya. Benar juga. Ia berulang tahun bukan? Dan mereka yang berulang tahun harus selalu dipenuhi permintaannya bukan?

Ah, ia sudah memikirkan balas dendam yang akan membuat Hashirama tidak akan mengulangi hal seperti ini.

"Baiklah.. aku berulang tahun bukan hari ini?" Semua orang pun serempak mengangguk disana.

"Jadi.. aku bisa membuat permintaan bukan?" Lanjutnya lagi dan kali ini semuanya terdiam karena merasa kalau apa yang diminta Madara akan.. berakhir tidak bagus?

Kemudian tatapan matanya mengarah kearah Hashirama dan sebuah seringaian mematikan pun tercetak diwajah tampanya.

"Hashirama.." Sang Senju pun langsung menengok kearah Madara. "Y-Ya?" Hashirama merasa bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan yang menimpa dirinya.

"Lari.." Perintah Madara dan Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun bingung sejenak, namun langsung mulai berlari begitu melihat Madara yang kembali diselubungi oleh Susano'o dan bukan hanya seorang Madara, melainkan ada 20Madara yang mengejarnya dengan Susano'o sekarang.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA! MATI KAU, SENJU!" Madara pun tertawa jahat saat melihat Hashirama yang lari darinya dan 20 pasukan klon dan Susano'onya itu.

Dan semua orang yang melihatnya pun sweatdropped. Lagipula, semua orang tahu jika ide seperti ini bukanlah ide yang bagus untuk memberi kejutan pada pemimpin klan Uchiha itu. Tobirama pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat dua orang idiot disana dan memilih untuk kembali ke tengah desa dan memadamkan api yang masih membakar beberapa gedung. Sialan ide bodohnya Hashirama! Sekarang ia harus memikirkan berapa uang yang harus dikeluarkan untuk semua kerusakan ini!

'Dan aku tidak akan membantu pekerjaannya selama tiga bulan sebagai hukumannya' Pikir Tobirama kesal.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

A/N : Hahahaha.. Queen kembali lagi dengan fict gaje bertema ulang tahun Madara-sama! Ide ini terinspirasi dari salah satu kalimat dari fic yang Queen baca..hehehe. Gomen ne untu ke-absurd-an fic ini..ahhahah

Queen : Happy Birthday, Madara-sama! Dan selamat bersenang-senang dikejar dua puluh klon Madara + tumpukkan paperwork yang menunggu di kantormu, Hashirama... khukhukhu *Evil laugh

See you next time!


End file.
